


Date Someone Else

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: R is Rosa’s baby sister, and Rosa finds out Gina is dating R





	Date Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com
> 
> Gif not mine

You were the youngest out of the Diaz sisters, and despite the age difference, you and Rosa were closer to each other than to your other siblings. For good reason too. You never judged Rosa or made her feel like she needed to be a certain way with you. If she wanted to laugh, she would. If she wanted to keep a straight face, she would. You understood that about her. After all, she took after your father, while your other sisters took after your mother. You took after both your father and mother - a happy medium. 

You were excited to see your sister at work today. She rarely let family come see her, but you were an exception to that rule. 

“Hey, Y/N/N. I’m going to wrap things up, and we can get some lunch soon.”

“Take your time, Rosa. I’m going to see Gina.”

At your statement, Rosa didn’t take it any differently than she normally would. Until, she decided something fishy was going on. Oh, she trusted you. She had no doubt. But something kept bringing you back for these weekly lunches, and it wasn’t just her. 

_____________

After several days of doing solid detective work, Rosa figured out why you were coming around more often. Gina. Rosa decided to confront Gina, who remarkably didn’t even flinch, and was using a program with Holt’s voice to say, “Hey, Diaz.”

_____________

 

Gina looked at Rosa glaring at her. 

_Fuck me. She found out about me and Y/N._

“Look, can we not make this weird? I’m dating your sister, Y/N. That’s all.”

“That isn’t all there is to it, Gina. You made it weird when you decided to date my baby sister. You can have anyone else. Just date someone else. Y/N doesn’t deserve to have their heart broken by you.”

“You think I would hurt Y/N? I wouldn’t! Literally, the only emojis I have with Y/N are heart eyes emoji, fucking fries emoji, and smiley face emoji. Like there’s no evil demon spawn emoji or sad face emoji. Well, I’m having a sad face right now. Come on, Rosa! Your sister is old enough to make their own decisions.”

“You can date my other sisters, but Y/N. What do you want?”

“You can’t bribe me, Rosa! Frankly, I’m upset you think I would just date Y/N for anything other than love.”

“You once dated someone just so you could have free pizza.”

“Okay, but I have dated for love before.”

“Hurt Y/N, and you will regret it.”

_________

Gina was looking down at you while you slept. She couldn’t believe that someone like you could slip past her defenses and make her feel loved. After that talk with your sister, Gina knew she would do everything in her power to make sure you weren’t hurt by her. 


End file.
